Te amare mas allá de la eternidad
by florcita son
Summary: el le prometió que la amaría hasta la eternidad y así lo hizo trunks y pan


**te amare hasta la eternidad**

-no ,mi amor tu vas a estar bien te lo prometo-le decía trunks a pan que en ese momento estaba en sus brazos muy de vil-no te engañes trunks yo ya no tengo salvación perdona me por fallarte y no cumplir mi promesa pero recuerda que tu fuiste y seras siempre mi único amor-decía pan ya casi sin aliento

-no tu y yo estaremos junto siempre si tu te mueres yo me muero contigo sin ti mi vida ya no tiene sentido-decía trunks mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y una que otra lágrima caída de sus ojos color cielo

-trunks no tu no te puedes morir aun tienes toda una vida por delante perdona me por no haberte dicho antes que mi enfermedad esta muy avanzada y ya es demasiado tarde para mi ,lo único que te pido es que no te des por vencido vive tu vida por que tarde o temprano los dos nos volveremos a encontrar y estaremos juntos para siempre

-no yo sin ti ya no quiero vivir tu no entiendes que si tu no estas a mi lado ya no tiene sentido vivir para mi-decía trunks mientras la abrasaba con mas fuerza y la pegaba a su pecho

-le doy gracias a la vida por haberte conocido gracias a ti pase los momentos mas lindos de mi vida te amo-decía pan ya casi sin aliento

-no me dejes ,no lo hagas,por favor-luego de decir eso trunks le da un último beso a pan,con mucha ternura

-gracias por haberme enseñado amar de verdad-luego de decir eso pan le dedica una última sonrisa a trunks y sierra sus ojos para siempre

-no mi amor ,no me hagas esto,despierta,pan despierta-decía trunks desesperado pero pan ya había fallecido trunks lo único que hace es tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la casa de sus padres al llegar allí trunks ve a todos reunidos y muy tristes esta van todos tanto su madre,como hermana y familiares de pan, el único que faltaba era vegeta

-¿ustedes lo sabían verdad y no me dijeron nada?-decía trunks con enfado

-cal mate hijo pan nos pidió que guardáramos silencio ella quería decírtelo personal mente y nosotros no podíamos intervenir si esa era su decision-decía bulma

-no debieron callar tal vez ella se hubiera salvado si ustedes hubieran hecho algo pero no hicieron nada dejaron que muera-decía trunks

-no digas tonterías entiendo tu dolor pero su enfermedad no tenia cura ya estaba muy avanzada hace tres malditos meses que nos enteramos que tenia esa enfermedad que para nuestra desgracia no tenia cura-decía gohan

trunks deja a pan sobre el sofá que había en la sala y se va de allí

-trunks no te vallas-decía bulma

-de jalo lo mejor es que este solo-decía bra

cuando trunks llega a su casa estaba su padre parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación como si estuviera esperando a trunks

-hasta tu lo sabias y también callaste ¿no?-decia trunks con enfado

-¿y que hubieras ganado con saberlo?-decia vegeta en un tono frió-de cualquier manera no la hueras podido salvar lo único que hubieras hecho seria amargar le lo poco que le quedaba de vida con tu preocupación lo mejor fue que ignoraras todo por lo menos lo poco que le quedaba de vida la hiciste feliz conforma te con eso-decia vegeta a su hijo para luego marcharse y dejar solo a su a trunks.

El pelilila al entrar a su habitación empieza a romper todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, estaba con rabia, dolido y quería por lo menos sacar toda su rabia

-dijiste que siempre estaríamos solo por que me mentiste, ¿por que maldita sea?-decia se sienta en el suelo y comienza a recordar lo momentos que pasó junto a ella

-te amo trunks,me haces tan feliz-decia pan mientras trunks la abzaba

-quiero que nos hagamos una promesa-decia trunks muy feliz

-¿de que se trata?-decia pan

-quiero que nos prometamos que siempre estaremos juntos,que nada ni nadie nos va a separar nunca-decia trunks a pan

-bien yo son pan me comprometo amarte y a estar siempre a tu lado y nunca dejarte-decia sonriente pan

-yo trunks brafied te prometo que nada ni nadie me va a separar nunca de ti y que te voy amar mas allá de la eternidad

-¿por que no cumpliste con tu promesa?¿ por que me dejaste si yo sin ti no puedo vivir?-decia trunks llorando

así pasaron los días luego los meses y luego los años y no hay un solo dia en que trunks no la recuerde ,el siempre le lleva un ramos de flores blancas a la tumba de pan

-ya hace dos años desde que te fuiste de mi lado y aún no te logro olvidarte por que te jure que te amaría hasta la eternidad,solo espero con ansias el momento de volvernos a encontrar mi amor


End file.
